A New Dawn
by LightningProwess
Summary: A kit that should've never been born has a very important choice that can help or destory the clan. What choice will she make? Not all the right choices are the easiest...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Leader: **Amberstar- pretty yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Mintfur- grey she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Blessedsoul: White she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Shorepaw_

**Warriors:**

Speckledfur- Brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rowanpaw_

Foxtail- Red she-cat with green eyes

Shellpearl- White she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Thornfur- gray tom cat with gray eyes

Mousenose- brownish-red tom cat with blue eyes

Flowerstem- Petite brown she-cat with small green eyes

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Puddleclaw- blue tom with blue eyes

Brambletooth- Brown tom with black stripes, blue eyes

Morningfrost: Yellow she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Berrybranch: Blue tom with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverdawn- Silver she-cat with green eyes (Three kit)

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw: Blue tom cat with gray eyes

Graypaw: Gray tom with green eyes

Briarpaw: Brown fur with blue eyes

Rowanpaw: Gray fur and gray eyes

Shorepaw: Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Sweetpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Lilystar, Sweetberry, Swirlcloud, Rowanbranch, and Foxkit lay down in the soft StarClan grass. They watched ThunderClan, and guided them.

"Lilystar, it is time to face the truth. Bad times are coming for the Clans. It will all start in ShadowClan, and work its way to all the Clans!" Swirlcloud hissed. "It will all start with a single kit that should not have been born. A single kit, who's choice can bring ThunderClan to ruin!" Panic filled every cat's eye.

"Don't you realize that I've come to circumstances with it? I have a good feeling this kit will make a good choice. We will send a message to Blessedsoul now.

"Blessedsoul, Blessedsoul, holy StarClan, Blessedsoul open your eyes!" Lilystar hissed.

"Lilystar, is that you? Why are you here?" Blessedsoul asked. Blessedsoul had taken over the Medicine Cat's den while Lilystar had still been leader.

"Dark times are coming for ThunderClan, Blessedsoul. It will come with a single kit." Lilystar murmured, and slowly faded away, back to StarClan, for the bad things were starting to happen.

At that moment, a single kit's eyes jolted open. This was her destiny.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Dark red fur bristling, Bloodkit opened her eyes in terror. Why had she seen that dream? That was meant for Blessedsoul, surely. Who were they talking about? A kit who should've never been born?

"Lilykit, Blastkit, wake up! It's important!" She mewed quietly. She was careful not to wake their mother, Silverdawn, up. Blastkit woke first, a huge yawn exploding from his mouth. Lilykit was a tiny kit, and needed her sleep more than Bloodkit or Blastkit. Bloodkit shushed her brother, and she looked at him with a mad look.

"What're you doing, waking me up?" He hissed quietly. Her sister was a lot nicer to her than Blastkit was. Blastkit was never there for her when the apprentices or older kits picked on her. Blastkit always_ joined_ them. Bloodkit's fur still bristled.

"I had a dream..." She murmured. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"This again?" He hissed. Bloodkit looked at him with a mad look in her eyes. Why was Blastkit so mean to his sisters?

"Yes, but it was a different dream! It was really weird, like I wasn't supposed to have seen that dream!" Bloodkit hissed. Blastkit looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Yeah, right, stupid, you really think I'll believe that? If StarClan wanted to contact a kit, it would've been me, because I'm the strongest!" Blastkit boasted. Bloodkit unsheathed her long claws, wanting to shred her brother's face.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna see if that's true?" She hissed. Her brother gave her a half smile, as if mocking her.

"Oh, sure, as soon as you can grow as big as me. I don't want to get in trouble for beating up a kit!" He hissed. Bloodkit was furious, and wanted rip her brothers stomach open. _Why am I thinking like this? He is my brother, _She thought. And another voice inside of her head said, _Because, it's who you are, you are a monster! Just except it! You shouldn't have ever been born!_

"I'm the same age as you mouse-brain! And even if I am smaller than you that means nothing!" Bloodkit called, ignoring the voice in her head. _Just let __**GO! **_The voice said.

"No, no, no! Shut up!" She squealed. Blastkit looked at her. She realized they had been fighting, as she was fighting with the voice. Blastkit had been winning, and so it sounded like a plead of mercy.

"See? I told you, I would win! Just stop trying!" He hissed, losing his guard.

Suddenly, Lilykit burst out of the nursery and straight at Blastkit, knocking him off their sister.

"Leave her alone!" Lilykit hissed at Blastkit. The tiny kit cowered at Blastkit's massive size.

"What was that, runt?" He hissed, and then batted her away with a single paw.

"Hey! Don't touch her! Can't you see that you're a monster? Just leave her alone you big bully!" Bloodkit hissed. Bloodkit knew this is a battle she and Lilykit would not win.

Two figures dashed out of the Apprentice's den and one tackled Blastkit off of the sisters, and the other took them back into the nursery. Briarpaw and Rowanpaw! They saved them.

"Don't you touch those kits again, or I know who'll be crowfood!" They heard Rowanpaw threaten Blastkit, his voice deep and menacing.

"Briarpaw, thank you, if it wasn't for you guys, we would have been squashed!" Bloodkit mewed. Briarpaw looked at them. Briarpaw was their adoptive kin. Briarpaw and Rowanpaw had been Lilystar's kits. Lilystar died before Bloodkit, Blastkit and Lilykit had been born, and Silverdawn had nursed Briarpaw and Rowanpaw, so they were sort of siblings.

"It's all right, we watched all that happened. We'll talk to Silverdawn and Amberstar tomorrow." Briarpaw mewed. "And for tonight, I'll stay in here with you guys. But why were you up, anyways?" Briarpaw asked Bloodkit. But it was Lilykit who spoke.

"Bloodkit had a dream and Blastkit was being mean about it…"

"Oh, you can tell me about the dream, if you'd like." Briarpaw mewed quietly. Silverdawn lay there on their nest, snoring softly.

"Okay, but I don't know who some of the cats were…" Bloodkit replied. The cats in her dream didn't look _too _old, so Briarpaw should be able to identify them.

"Okay, fire away. If I know who the cats are, I'll tell you." Briarpaw said, and Bloodkit nodded.

"Well, first, there was a group of cats. There was a white cat with blue eyes, I think one of them called her Sweetberry…" Bloodkit started.

"Oh, yes, Sweetberry! She was Lilystar's mother." Briarpaw mewed, thinking of her mom.

"And then there was Sweetberry's mate there too, at least I think he was. They seemed awfully close. He had white fur and green eyes." Bloodkit explained. Briarpaw nodded.

"Swirlcloud," She mewed.

"Oh, and then there was another leader, I don't quite remember her name though. She was a black cat with big blue eyes." Bloodkit whispered. Briarpaw thought for a moment. She had only been around since Lilystar had been deputy, and then when she remembered her eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah, Granitestar!" She mewed.

"And Blessedsoul was there. They were talking about a kit that should've never been born." Bloodkit finished. Briarpaw looked at her in shock.


End file.
